This invention relates to a latching mechanism. More particularly the latching mechanism is intended, though not exclusively, for hung and sliding window systems.
Hung and sliding windows are commonly fitted with rotary cam style locking mechanisms mounted above or on the surface of the sash rails for locking the window system. The latch commonly requires a rotary motion to actuate the mechanism. The rotary style actuator requires that part of the mechanism housing be visually exposed which can be aesthetically unpleasing or that the rail be altered to allow the rotary cam to be inset into the top of the sash rail. The method of actuation of rotary styled operators generally involve the use of lever ratios. In addition rotary cam style operators typically use screw fasteners or the like to mount the latch to the sash profile.
In the interest of security a latching mechanism for window systems preferably must be such as to ensure that the latch cannot be opened from the exterior of the window system. This ensures that someone from outside the window system cannot achieve unauthorised entry through the window. It is therefore known to provide constructions whereby the latch element when in the latching position is somehow shrouded or blocked from access so as to prevent someone from outside the window system manipulating the latch so as to release the latching mechanism.